justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Esten Kei/Meet the Cast of TGDG5!
Welcome everyone to the debut of the TGDG season 5 cast! :D A brand new season of TGDG is on its way which will be full of art, laughs and cries! Stay tuned to the end of the blog for a special announcement ;) Anyways, I have a very interesting bunch of artists that are ready to introduce them selves so... Let's start! . MEET BAGEL! Here's an artist with a delicious personality! Meet Bagel! (FurryTrash23) "Hey! Gaybagel23 here! I am ready to kick some asphalt on this edition of The Gold Dance Glove. I previously competed in the wiki competition "Beat Your Face". I hope everyone has fun and makes awesome stuff! Good luck to everyone!" Bagel will be entering the TGDG atelier for season 5! Don't miss them! . MEET ERICH! You've never met a calmer person! Meet Erich! (Erich21) "Hai everyone, It’s me, Erich21 and I’m here to spice up this competition. I’ve been to the Beat Yo’ Face and Big Brother, two amazing shows I loved taking part in and I’m ready to compete in this edition of The Gold Dance Glove. I hope me and everyone else will have a fun time creating our own fanmades and may the best win! :D" Erich will be entering the TGDG atelier for season 5! Don't miss them! . MEET TIM! Such personality! Meet Tim! (FalcoLombardi99) "I'm Tim, I'm 17 years old from the US and I am IMVU drag royalty. Everyone in the IMVU drag community knows who I am and knows I'm iconic. Now this IMVU drag legend is ready to turn it out on The Gold Dance Glove stage. My expectation is for me to win the season with my killer IMVU looks adapted to be more Just Dancey. The others better watch out for me." Tim will be entering the TGDG atelier for season 5! Don't miss them! . MEET CHICHI! The kindest heart! Meet Chichi! (Chichithemonkey) "Hi! I’m Chichithemonkey. This is my second time competing on TGDG. I enjoy making fanmades but I’m not the best at them. Because I don’t think I have a chance against the amazingly talented cast, I will have to use my creativity to come up with unexpected ideas, even if the execution of my ideas is not the best. Good luck to everyone!" Chichi will be entering the TGDG atelier for season 5! Don't miss them! . MEET KIRIL! Has endless charisma! Meet Kiril! (KirilJD) "Hey, I'm Kiril JD! I'm a modder and a mashupper who loves doing fanmade content. I'm kinda scared and excited for this. I don't really know what to expect but I'm sure it will be fun! Wishing luck to everyone!" Kiril will be entering the TGDG atelier for season 5! Don't miss them! . . MEET FARAZ! They are back again! Meet Faraz! (AestheticFaraz) "Hello everyone, I’m Faraz, and I’m here to have fun in this competition. I competed in TGDG cycle 4 (on my old account) and I’m currently in Big Brother, which those two were/are very fun to experience and do. My expectation is to have a fun time and be creative with what I do! :) " Faraz will be entering the TGDG atelier for season 5! Don't miss them! . MEET PAF! They love milk! Meet Paf! (ThatOneCrazyPotato) "I’m Paf, I’m a milk addict and I don’t really know what else to say, but I’m hoping this will be fun *giggles*" Paf will be entering the TGDG atelier for season 5! Don't miss them! . . MEET HELENA! Such a cutie! Meet Helena! (HelenaFlow27) "Hi! I’m Helena (also known as JDMoran) and I would like to share my love for JD fanmades with you! I’ve been drawing since I was 8 years old and I’ve been drawing over 200 Just Dance coaches (and this is only on Instagram!). I can’t wait to compete on the competition and show you my love for Just Dance!" Helena will be entering the TGDG atelier for season 5! Don't miss them! . MEET JAUME! Assumed PS lover! Meet Jaume! (JustJaumePS4) "Hi, I'm Jaume, mostly known as JauDance (it's my YouTube channel). I often do MashUps and I'm starting in the world of modding. I really like Just Dance and some other games like The Sims or Ace Attorney. I don't know what to expect this season because I entered the second season but I don't remember anything about it." Jaume will be entering the TGDG atelier for season 5! Don't miss them! . MEET CHIBI! The staff member we all love! Meet Chibi! (TheChibiKing) "Hello everyone! I’m TheChibiKing (or simply Chibi), and this is my first time as a contestant of The Gold Dance Glove! I don’t draw very often, but I still joined for fun :P Have fun, and may the best one win!" Chibi will be entering the TGDG atelier for season 5! Don't miss them! . . This is it everyone! These are the 10 artists that will be entering the TGDG5 atelier much sooner than you think! TGDG 5 is premiering NEXT THURSDAY! TGDG5 Promo2 Premiere FINAL.png TGDG5 Promo BAGEL FINAL.png TGDG5 Promo ERICH FINAL.png TGDG5 Promo TIM FINAL.png TGDG5 Promo CHICHI FINAL.png TGDG5 Promo KIRIL FINAL.png TGDG5 Promo FARAZ FINAL.png TGDG5 Promo PAF FINAL.png TGDG5 Promo HELENA FINAL.png TGDG5 Promo JAUME FINAL.png TGDG5 Promo CHIBI FINAL.png So, from the 7th of November and up, TGDG will be all new with a fresh new episode every Thursday! Tune your alarms cuz this is going to be a ride! ;) Category:Blog posts